Desktop computers and laptops are processing information faster and storing more information and software applications. Typically, each software application is designed as a stand alone application and does not interact with other software applications. For example, a music application accesses a file configured specifically for the music application. Other applications, such as, a photo application, cannot access the music file and the music application cannot access the photo file. A user may be overwhelmed with the multiple software applications and the various different features associated with each application.